Bolian
The Bolians are a humanoid species native to the planet Bolarus IX. They are members of the United Federation of Planets. Bolian individuals tend to be highly outspoken, most often when it is not requested. Physiology Bolians are distinctively known for a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along the center of the head and face, and half-way down their chest. Skin color ranges from blue-gray to vivid blue, and is occasionally accented with dark blue bands on their head although Starfleet Captain Rixx was pink. Bolian males are completely bald and are on average, as tall as, the average Human male, and are not known for their physical prowess. Bolian females are sometimes completely bald, and sometimes have hair. Male Bolians have been known to wear toupées on occasion. ( ; ; ) :Almost all Bolians shown have been bald; of the three shown with hair, one (the only male) was said to be wearing a toupee and another (a female named Mitena Haro) was an alien in disguise. In addition to the ridge on their heads, they are also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allows them to consume foods not normally palatable by other Federation races, including strong acids. One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine is the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. ( ; ) The Doctor was particularly interested in the topic of the Bolian digestive system, and put together a piece on the topic in Hints for Healthful Living – a part of the daily morning show, A Briefing with Neelix. ( ) When removed from the body, Bolian blood is blue in color. ( ) The chemistry of their blood is very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion is given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it will result in the death of the Bolian. There are instances, however, when artificial blood is unavailable; when this occurs, existing blood cells must be genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. ( ) Intimate relations between Bolians and humans typically cause adverse effects to the latter, which might include fatigue, nausea, and joint inflammation. ( ) : Although no substantial reason was given, details of their "inner workings" were hinted at in . When power shortages affected ''Voyager, Neelix warned Captain Janeway that there were only four functional lavatories for the 150 people on the ship, which was especially a problem as there were Bolians on board.'' : The common denominator between excrement, blood, needing natural protection within the mouth, and sexual relations would be bodily fluid. It is therefore, conceivable that Bolian internal chemistry is corrosive. : In the novel ''Pathways, it is said that Bolian skin is highly prized by Cardassians. Cardassian women in particular enjoy wearing it.'' Bolian hearts are on the right side of their body. This is where petty officer Zim Brott was shot by the serial killer Chu'lak in 2375. ( ) History and Politics During the 22nd century, the Bolians had limited contact with the Ferengi. ( ) By 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. ( ) By 2375, Bolian written history of 21st century Earth deplored Human plumbing of that time period. ( ) :In a scene cut from , it was implied that the Bolians were not members of the Federation as of 2369. If they indeed joined after this date, it would explain the situation with Moropa, as it seems unlikely that one member world would exist in a state of altered political relations; being Federation members would substantially alter militaristic stance. :''Further ambiguity in terms of Bolarus's status in the Federation after 2377 is shown in a scene from . In the episode a Bolian hologram is part of a mining dispute that "could lead to war" and the presence of Starfleet officers is questioned by other parties. However, as membership likely does not encompass whole species, membership remains a possibility. By the 24th century, the Bolians were associated with the Federation, with several officers serving in Starfleet in the 2360s and an active Federation ambassador by 2369. ( ; ) Bolians were among the hundreds of different humanoid species living on Earth by late century. ( ) Bolian territory was a hotbed between the Federation and the Dominion during the Dominion War. A front was established by the Sixth Fleet in 2374 to prevent Dominion forces from taking the Bolarus system and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation. ( ) Society and Culture A Bolian medical philosophy on euthanasia was developed during their Middle Ages known as the "double effect" principle. This form of assisted suicide states that "an action that has the principal effect of relieving suffering may be ethically justified even though the same action has the secondary effect of possibly causing death." ( ) Bolian courtship initiation consists of a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touch the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of humans. ( ) Bolian marriages often involve more than two members. Any additional spouse is referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. ( ) During a pregnancy, they believe that if one gives birth near a warp core, the experience improved the baby's disposition. ( ) Due to the "good nature" personality types often perceived in Bolians, they are often accustom to providing in various services professions. Bolian barbers and waiters have been employed aboard the during its mission. ( , et al) Captain Janeway once encountered the personality of an assimilated Bolian manicurist during a discussion with Seven of Nine. ( ) Bolian shop owners and restaurateurs maintained a presence on the Promenade of Deep Space 9. ( ) script]] Language The human name Frederick bears a close resemblance to an impolite Bolian term. ( ) Cuisine Bolian food, to non-Bolians, sounds very unappetizing, as in some dishes, preparation involves the use of aged meat. ( ) ;List of foods and beverages: * Bolian soufflé * Bolian tomato soup * Bolian tonic water People * List of Bolians Economy and Trade The Bank of Bolias is the primary financial institute of the Bolians and many off-worlders. Fluctuations in Bolian currency play an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, there was a run on the Bolian Credit Exchange which played havoc with the markets. Due to this, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, charged Hanok three percent on the value lost due to "unforeseen" currency fluctuations in the Bolian Credit Exchange for their shipment of Karemman fleece. ( ) The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space 9 and the Bajoran wormhole. Bolian vessels frequently conducted trade through the station during the 2370s, often falling victim to nearby Maquis raids. ( ) In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled two Bolian freighters near the Demilitarized Zone and stole its shipment of photon launchers. ( ) The Maquis would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. ( ) In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. ( ) Bolian crystalsteel is a type of Bolian commodity. ( ) Technology * Bolian freighter * Bolian vessel * Bolian transport Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 3) ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** * TNG films: ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** Background Bolians are named after Cliff Bole, who directed the first Star Trek: The Next Generation episode to feature the species, , were first identified by name in . The Cliffs of Bole, mentioned in are a further play on his name. Category:Species Category:Bolians de:Bolianer es:Bolianos fr:Bolien